1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus for receiving and decoding image data and for outputting both-side record data, a method for controlling such a facsimile apparatus, and a computer-readable storing medium storing a control program for such a facsimile apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional facsimile apparatuses, a fundamental operation was to send one-side information of an original and to effect one-side recording. In conventional ITU-T Recommendation T4, T30 or the like, only one-side communication was described.
On the other hand, recently, interest regarding the saving of resources has been increased, and, in printers, copiers and the like, use of a both-side recording system capable of recording image on both front and back sides of a single paper has been increased. Attending to this, the standard regarding the both-side facsimile communication was recommended in ITU-T on February, 2000. In the ITU-T Recommendation, presence/absence of a receiving function for both-side information is noticed from a receiver to a transmitter and the fact whether or not the both-side communication is effected is noticed from the transmitter to the receiver.
Further, as transferring systems for the both-side image communication, both-side alternate transferring (alternate mode) in which an image on a front side of an original and an image on a back side of the original are alternately transmitted for each page and a both-side continuous transferring (continuous mode) in which all the images on the front sides of the original are firstly transmitted and then are the images on the back sides are transmitted are known.
When the both-side communication according to the present ITU-T Recommendation is carried out, an indispensable function is the both-side alternate transferring (alternate mode) in which the image on the front side of the original and the image on the back side of the original are alternately transmitted for each page.
On the other hand, as a record outputting order of a both-side-received image, for convenience's sake for the user, so-called face-down output in which the back side is firstly recorded and then the front side is recorded and the output is effected is considered.
However, in the system in which the back side and the front side are alternately printed, in case of both-side recording, a recording paper reverse-rotating (turn over) mechanism is required and a recording speed is normally slower than the one-side recording so that, when decoding and record outputting are merely effected in order of back side of a first page, front side of the same, back side of a second page, front side of the same and the like, since a processing time for reverse rotation of the recording paper is always required for each page, there arises a problem that the printing speed of the printer cannot be maximized during the both-side recording. Further, this causes bottle-neck which leads is a problem that picking-up of data from a received image memory is delayed and an image memory for buffering the received image must be provided additionally.
Further, in order to always maximize the printing speed of the printer, an area therefor must always be reserved, which also requires an additional memory.